


hes poison but tasty

by nudesoobin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Huening Kai, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, yeonkai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudesoobin/pseuds/nudesoobin
Summary: Onde Yeonjun testa sua faca nova em Huening
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 6





	hes poison but tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Bem vindos ao meu surto da madrugada!  
> alguem me pediu uma pwp de yeonkai no cct mas não me deu nenhum informação então eu tive essa ideia.  
> espero que voces gostem disso e boa leitura

Yeonjun passa a lâmina da faca que comprou a alguns dia no pescoço de Huening, sorrindo vendo a expressão de medo do mais novo, fazendo o híbrido recuar contra a parede.

— O que foi Huening? Não gostou dela? — Falou com um falso tom de tristeza — Que tal eu testar ela em você?

— Yeonjun… — O menino gato choraminga se encolhendo.

Sorriu ao ouvir seu nome — Você gosta, hm? — subindo a faca pelo pescoço novamente fez Huening o olhar antes de se inclinar e o beijar, um beijo simples e calmo. Kai se derrete quando Yeonjun agarra sua cintura e o puxa para mais perto.

O híbrido sente a lâmina da faca passando pela sua bochecha, dessa vez mais forte. Sua bochecha arde quando seu hyung se afasta, ele olha pra Yeonjun quase que hipnotizado enquanto o outro lambe seu sangue da faca sorrindo.

Ele volta com a faca na calça do maknae subindo e levantando a blusa junto. — Vamos, tire isso. — e Huening fez, segurando a respiração tentando não encostar na faca que ainda estava na sua barriga.

Yeonjun pega a blusa e amarra os pulsos de Kai com o tecido, empurrando o maknae para a cama. 

— H-hyung — Huening tenta não soltar nenhum som vergonhoso, mas falha quando Yeonjun o devora com o olhar. 

O mais velho afasta as coxas de Kai, fazendo o menino ficar vermelho e ofegante. — Você é tão fofa Huening, olhe só pra você. Já está duro e eu mal toquei em você! — Ele ri. 

Yeonjun puxa as calças do mais novo o expondo, alisando e apertando com força as coxas dele antes de começar a distribuir marcas com a boca por ali. Kai desiste de segurar seus gemidos, miando o nome de Yeonjun. 

Choi se abaixa e leva o pau duro de Huening em sua boca, lambendo a cabeça, cuspe escorrendo por todo o comprimento de Kai. O mais novo grita em satisfação, mas é repreendido com com um aperto mais forte na coxa, o lembrando que não podia ser tão barulhento

— Desculpe, desculpe, estou perto, sua boca é tão- 

Yeonjun levanta observando o menino ofegante na cama, rosto vermelho e lábios mordidos em carne viva, uma mancha de sangue em sua bochecha e olhos brilhantes. 

— Você é lindo — Yeonjun diz, com a voz rouca — e meu. 

A faca volta para o pescoço de Huening enquanto ele mia — Seu. Todo seu. 

Yeonjun fica por cima e o beija, maltratando mais ainda a boca do mais novo. Sua mão se abaixa e acaricia o pau de Huening, abafando seus ruídos adoráveis com o beijo. Com a lâmina da faca pressionado sob o queixo de Kai, Yeonjun sente os espasmos do meninos ficando mais fortes e o líquido quente sujar sua mão enquanto Huening solta um miado longo. 

Antes de Huening falar qualquer coisa, Yeonjun levanta e vai até a sua gaveta pegando uma camisinha. Voltando pra cama o mais velho solta as mãos do outro, segurando o cabelo do menino com força e o empurrando pro lado. — Se vire. — e o híbrido obedeceu gemendo com o tratamento brusco. 

— Você está tão molhado pra mim, você quer tanto assim o meu pau? 

— Sim, sim! Eu quero tanto tanto — Huening fala balançando a bunda no ar em busca de algum atrito, enrolando sua cauda no braço de Yeonjun. 

Quando finalmente fode com Huening, que não para de fazer barulho, ele aperta os dedos ao redor da garganta de Kai forte o suficiente para o garoto soltar um som sufocado, empurrando nele com mais força. Yeonjun acerta aquele ponto dentro de Huening que faz todo o corpo do menino estremecer, e enquanto o segura na garganta de Huening, ele diz — Venha para mim, gatinho. 

Huening vem gemendo alto e chorando de prazer, Yeonjun lambe o sangue do corte em sua bochecha, soltando a garganta do menino e gozando.

Kai está desgastado, dolorido e só quer um banho quente, e como se tivesse lido sua mente Yeonjun o ajuda a levantar da cama o levando para o banheiro. 

Huening nunca se sentiu mais querido em toda a sua vida

**Author's Note:**

> é isto  
> qualquer request no meu cct  
> https://curiouscat.me/soobinsfw


End file.
